When I'm Older, I Will Come For You
by InusBabe4921
Summary: IK. In Feudal Japan, Inuyasha and Kagome are torn apart, but Inu swears to he will come for her when he's older. When he does after 7 yrs Kag's in a dangerous position, to marry Naraku! Will Inu be able to win Kag's heart again and Destroy Naraku? Ch 4
1. Default Chapter

The summary: It's the Feudal Era of Japan and Inuyasha is a little boy and Kagome is a little Noble girl. Kagome and her mother go to buy Kagome a new kimono and when they do Kagome noticed a group of noble men playing with a ball. There was a boy who tried to play but the noble men laughed at him and a guy called him a halfbreed. The men walked off and Kagome felt sorry for the boy and when she was going to go see him her mom pulled her away. Kagome sneeks out and see's him and they form a great bound. When her parents find out, they hold Kagome inside and when that fails they move. What will happen?  
  
Pheeww!! I know that was long!! And just to let you know they don't stay little through out the whole story. It's a love story. And there is NO time travel!! And another thing I do NOT own Inuyasha!!!! Yet...heeheehee!!!  
  
Well here is the first chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The cool, spring wind blew slightly through the cherry trees, sending pink cherry blossoms swirling around the old shrine on the other side of the village. Deep pools of amber eyes searched over the area, ears pointing forward and sharp, listening to the sounds of morning birds singing gleeful songs.  
  
"Hmmm...is something bothering you son?" a soft lovely voice spoke gently. She walked up behind her son and sat down behind him on the wooden porch, wrapping her arms around her son's waist, holding him against her heart as she always did.  
  
"Why do I have to be so different? Why do people hate me so much?" The boy asked so soft that she could barely make out what he said. She fought the salty tears that were trying to make their way to the front of her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha..people they...they judge too quickly. They judge those who are different before they even try to get to know them." She answered tightening her arms around him, burring her face in his long silvery hair.  
  
"I hate being different!" Inuyasha yelled and struggled to face his mother. But she was holding him down and was trying to calm him.  
  
"Don't say that! You are who you are! You can't change your own flesh and blood!" She spoke sharply making Inuyasha pause from his struggling.  
  
"Some day someone else will see that too. I will always love you no matter what. Never forget that, my son." She choked out the last few words because of a big sob that was straining to escape her soft lips. Her arms loosened and Inuyasha felt something wet fall on his soft, right doggie ear. He shifted to see her face.  
  
She was...crying. He had made her cry again. He was making her cry more and more. And he hated it when she cried. Her eyes were shut tight and tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks landing softly in his hair.  
  
"Mother I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying. I hate it when you cry!" He said hugging his mother tightly. She gave him a warm smile and hugged him back.  
  
"Let us be on our way to the village. I need to buy some things." She said smiling, her tears had stopped and she softly laughed as she rubbed Inuyasha's ears.  
  
~*~  
  
The raven haired girl opened her sleepy eyes to see the bright sun rays pouring through her window. She closed her eyes and stretched her muscles in her arms and legs. She slipped out of her small wooden bed, her feet landing on the hard wooden floor. It was cool to the touch and she yawned, stretching her arms up high above her head making her back pop all the way down her spine. She sighed and walked out of her little room.  
  
The hall was filled with the smell of boiled rice and fresh baked bread. She walked to the dinning room and hugged her mom. Her mom smiled and said with a cheery voice, "Kagome, it is about time you get a knew kimono. This time you can pick out the design."  
  
"Wow! Thank you mom! Can we get me another ribbon too?" She asked happily. Her mother laughed and nodded her head, and Kagome hugged her mom again.  
  
"Thank you mamma!" She said again sitting next to her mother at the wooden table. She fixed her a bowl filled with rice with a side of bread. She ate quickly, trying to hurry so they could go early to the shop. ~*~  
  
Kagome's father was the leader of the village and he got much respect from the villagers. When he married Kagome's mother he became a soldier and he went to war many times, leaving his wife to take his place as leader of the village until he returned.  
  
When Kagome was born she hardly ever saw her father. She has only seen him five times her whole life, and she is seven years old. Sometimes she even wonders if her father is dead.  
  
She is the only child and gets lonely because her mother was always working or out in the shrine garden. Their shrine stood in the middle of the village and they let people stay with them if their home got destroyed by demons or by bad weather.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked with her mother through the village picking colorful flowers here and there and talking to the ladies who say a nice 'hello'. When they walked into the small wooden hut of the lady who made and sold kimonos, Kagome gasped.  
  
There were so many colorful kimonos. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to pick. "Their beautiful mother. Look!" She piped pointing to a white kimono with pink cherry blossoms scattered all over it.  
  
The lady there laughed gingerly and picked up the kimono Kagome had pointed at. "Is this the one?" She asked a soft smile lingered on her lips.  
  
Kagome nodded and the lady handed it to her. "You should try it on. It would look really nice on such a beautiful girl as you." She said winking at Kagome's mother. Kagome tried it on and smiled. It was so pretty and it fit just right. She looked at her mom with pleading eyes and her mom nodded. Kagome laughed with joy.  
  
She picked out a light pink ribbon to match and her mother paid for it all. When Kagome and her mother left the small hut, Kagome's mother stopped to talk to a friend. Kagome walked around looking at all the people working and talking noisily. She sat on a stump and closed her eyes as the wind softly played with her hair.  
  
When she opened her eyes again she spotted some men playing with a yellow ball. Her eyes settled on a boy. He was trying to get the ball, reaching his hands up high above his head. The guy laughed and said in a high voice "Look at him. What a helpless halfbreed." And he threw the ball across a bridge and Inuyasha ran after it. When he turned around the men were walking away.  
  
Kagome felt bad for him. Her eyes almost over flowed with tears. He was a halfbreed? She studied his face as he looked her way. He was hurt. She stood up to go to him to see him but when she started to walk towards him, a hand grasped her arm firmly and she shrieked. Her mother spoke lightly.  
  
"Kagome we must hurry home." Kagome stared at her mom, then she looked back where the boy had been standing. He no longer lingered there and she sighed.  
  
'That boy he..he was different. But what that guy did was just plain mean!' Kagome thought as she walked beside her mother back home.  
Well there is the first chap!! Plz review and tell me what ya think!! It will get better I promise!!! Oh and Inuyasha is nine years old. They will get to their teens and I will probably change the Rating! Oooohhh!!! I wonder....^_~ Yes this will probably turn out to be a lemon at the end. So press the button!!!!!!! I will be very happy!!! Well Ja ne!!!! 


	2. Tears and the boy from the village

Pheeww!!! I finally get to update this story!!!! * fans mumbling * It's about time! Heh..heh.heh. Hey I've been really busy ok? How long has it been? 4 weeks?!!! Ehh. * sweat drops * ^_^; I will try to update more often I promise!!! I have been thinking up ways on how they get pulled apart, and man, it's pretty gruesome. So I better change the rating now so that people will know. But I SWEAR it will be a great story. Right now though, you have nothing major to worry about, so I will shut up now and write the story.  
  
Oh and thank you all Reviewers for your AWSOME REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE them!!! I have 16!!! Wow!! I guess I'll have to update a WHOLE LOT if I get a lot on this chap!!!  
  
Key ~*~ Change in view  
  
~&~ some time later  
  
Ok here is chapter 2! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
Chapter 2: Tears and the boy from the village  
  
Inuyasha stared back at the now departing villagers, thinking on the foreign word that one man had called him. "A.. half-breed?"  
  
Inuyasha turned and saw his mother standing by a bush full of blue and purple flowers. He abandoned the yellow ball and ran to his mother. He fell into her and wrapped his little arms around her, giving a hug of reassurance.  
  
"Mother? What's a..a half-breed?" He asked gazing into his mother's eyes. They were full of curiosity and that is what pushed his mother to collect tears in her sorrow eyes. He watched as the salty warm tears rolled down her round, rosy cheeks, and wondered what he had said to make her cry?  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and held him to her firmly. 'People are so cruel in this cursed world.' She thought as she began to walk towards their home.  
  
~*~  
  
When Kagome and her mother reached their home, they were greeted by a messenger in a neat, plated, blue and white uniform. Kagome's mother told Kagome to go to her room for a while and she obeyed.  
  
Kagome strolled to her room. She felt so much older cause she got to pick out her own kimono! She walked into her room and felt the tiny breeze come in through the glass window. She walked up to her window and searched outside for something interesting to look at.  
  
The sun warmed her spirits, and made her smile with happiness. The winter had been harsh and very cold. The ice had destroyed huts and the villagers had to repair them. The wind had carried diseases on it's back and many people had died. It was just horrible!  
  
She inhaled the aroma of newly spring blossoms and fresh rain. The birds sang and flew high above in the clear blue sky. It was just a perfect day that nothing could go wrong.  
  
Her mind etched away to the sight of that boy. 'I wonder what he looks like up close? Is he really different than me? I didn't see anything different, but I was far away.' Kagome sighed and went to sit on her bed, but before she got there the wooden door of her room opened violently and Kagome jumped and shrieked in surprise.  
  
Her mother was standing in the doorway, her eyes full of tears that were threatening to spill over. Kagome stared at her with worry in her brown eyes.  
  
"Kagome,... your...my...he's..dead!" Her mother choked out, collapsing onto the hard wooden floor, her tears spilling down her face on to her robes. Kagome hurried to her side and put an arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Who, mother? Who is dead?" Kagome asked her voice shaking from worry. Her mother looked at her and held out a crumbled letter, her hands shaking violently.  
  
"Your...father.." Her mother whispered and fainted. Kagome's mind went completely blank. Her father was...dead? Kagome leaned over and cried into her mother's back, soaking her robes with endless tears. She wanted to cry out for help, but before she could she fell into darkness.  
  
~&~  
  
Kagome groaned as her body was waking. She opened her eyes slightly, and then shot up in a sitting position on her bed. Where was her mother? How did she get on her bed? Her questions were soon answered when an old lady came into her room.  
  
"Aye child, ye must rest. When in pain of a loss, rest is the best remedy." The old lady said as she pushed Kagome gently to lie down.  
  
"Who are you? And where is my mother?" Kagome asked scared that something bad had happened to her mom.  
  
"I am Kaede and I came her to talk to your mother. When I heard you scream I came in to see what had happened. As for your mother, she is resting as well in her bed." She said fluffing the white pillows under Kagome's head. Kagome thought back and she didn't even remember screaming. Yeah, she thought of screaming but she was engulfed in darkness.  
  
"I will check on ye in two hours. I have some business to attend to, so rest." Kaede said as she walked out the door.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and stared out the window. The sun was all most gone and the dark night sky was taking over. Her memory came back to her and tears filled her eyes again. She pushed them back though, and slid out of bed. If she stayed in that bed she would cry her heart out. "I need fresh air,' She told herself and walked to her window that was now shut.  
  
She opened the window and a forceful wind blew through her raven hair and into her small room. She looked across the hills and decided a walk would take her mind off of things.  
  
She slid out the window and landed on a bunch of logs. She caught her balance before she fell, and jumped to solid ground. "Pheeww!" She said and began to walk around the house to the river near the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha was figuring out a puzzle while his mother was sewing in her wooden rocking chair that his father had made for her to rock his son to sleep. She stopped sewing after a while and set her sewing down on the table next to her.  
  
"I need to get water for tea. I'll be-.." His mother started but was cut off by the voice of her dear son.  
  
"I'll get it for you, mother." He said as he got up off of the rug and went to the door. "I'll be back" he said and was out the door before his mother could speak a protest.  
  
He picked up the wooden pail and ran with immense speed, stretching out his legs as he ran. He reached the river in a matter of minutes and bent down to dip the pail in the water. His senses automatically tugged at him and he paused.  
  
His dog ears twitched and he heard foot steps coming his way and caught the scent of human. He quickly hid behind a boulder to see exactly who it was. What he saw shocked him.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome could see the river running gently ahead of her and ran to get there faster. She stooped down and dipped her hands into the cool, refreshing water, and splashed it onto her face. She sighed and sat back, wiping her glistening, wet face with the back of her hand.  
  
The only light was the silver moon high above her and the little specks of stars. She suddenly got a weird prickling feeling that someone was watching her. She looked around where she was sitting and only saw the trees swaying in the night spring wind.  
  
When she turned her head back at the gliding river, she gasped.  
  
"What are you doing out here in the dark,.. all alone for that matter?" The boy in front of her asked in a stalking voice. Kagome got up to run but noticed something immediately. He was the boy from the village!  
  
Mwahahahahah!!!! I'm SOOO evil!!! I love cliffys!! You know why?.....cause they keep you coming back of course!! * Ducking from people throwing keyboards at me!! * Ahhhhhh!!! Ok, ok, allright, OK!!!!! Send in those Reviews and another chapter will be out VERY SOON!!! So click the wittle button!!!! Arigotou!!!! ^_~ 


	3. Blood Red Eyes

Hiya!! I'm back and ready to get this third chappie up!! I know these chapters are a bit boring, but it is going to get REALLY GOOD later on I promise! I have to get a little more things up before the real good parts get here so please bear with me. Aahhh!! Thank you for all your reviews!!! They really have been encouraging me to write more!!! Yes I also know it's been taking me weeks to get a chapter up!! (That's like forever!! U_U;)  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 3: Blood red eyes  
  
Inuyasha stared curiously as the slender raven-haired girl took in her surroundings. He wondered what she was doing here at night where only the full moon and stars gave off their bright silver light, and the evening bugs chirped and chimed their end of day chorus. He also noticed her age. She was only like five, six, or maybe seven? She was a bit smaller and much shorter than him too.  
  
He's never been close to anyone his own age, or even close to his age, human nor youkai, because of his features. While gazing at this strange human girl, his whole body and soul yearned to jump out. To show himself, to talk to her, to know what it's like to have someone to rely on, and to protect, because of course, she 'is' human. There was a word. One word. That summed it all up. To gather all the nice things about people who hold together for years. Who pick you up when you're down, and who look up to you.  
  
Friendship.  
  
Never has he ever had any other friendship with anyone else but his dear, human mother. And for some unusual reason this human girl seemed to catch him in a way that no one in the village ever has. His mother always told him there would be this special someone who would want to be with him and stand by his side forever. The question that was nagging him was-  
  
Would it be..her?  
  
Before he could even think twice at what he was doing, he came out from behind the gray massive boulder. And in an instant the human girl turned around to see him standing there on the other side of the steady stream. "What are you doing out here in the dark..all alone for that matter?" He asked in a stalking voice. He wanted to put a tough act on, and besides, why should he be nice to humans anyway? Even if this girl could be 'The one' that his mother was always talking about, you can't trust just any human.  
  
The girl scrambled to her feet turning to run as fast as she could, but she looked back as if to see if he was really there. She intently gazed at him looking at him without blinking for moment. All of a sudden she gasped and her eyes went wide. Inuyasha was about to say something else before she ran off, but he heard something. Something behind the girl. His ears turned forward and twitched trying to pick up the faint sound. All his senses were alert and watchful.  
  
They were coming. The footsteps were only a quarter mile away. He could hear their metal shields and chest plates clinking and their laughs of some joke. The guards were almost there on their night routs around the village perimeter.  
  
Inuyasha knew if they saw him and the human girl there they would report it and there would be trouble. He could only think of one thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome heard laughter behind her and she jerked her head to look back. The first thought that ran through her mind was, 'Kaede must have checked on me and saw I wasn't in my room. She must have sent out guards to find me!' She was starting to worry. If her mother hears that she was out at the river at night she would literally go berserk!  
  
She turned her head back to see the other side of the river, which was now empty. The boy was gone, again. Every time she turned her back he would just disappear, like he was a spirit of some kind or..or..-  
  
Kagome screeched as a hand covered her mouth and an arm was wrapped around her stomach firmly, pulling her to someone else's body. Her screams were muffled because the hand was holding onto her mouth so tightly that her cheeks were mashing against her teeth painfully. She struggled and wriggled, trying to get free of the person that was holding her so tightly.  
  
"Mumf..mmurf..uhh!!" She tried to scream but they were faint and muffled. All of a sudden everything went blurry and the trees rushed by like the wind was carrying her. But it ended as fast as it had started. She opened her teary, brown eyes to see that she was on the other side of the river. She wriggled some more and brought her hands over the warm strong hand on her mouth and tried to pry the hand off. After noticing that who ever it was wasn't going to let go, she dug her little fingernails into the soft flesh of the hand. She felt her nails pierce through the flesh and suddenly felt a warm and thick liquid fill beneath her fingernails.  
  
The person behind her winced and she heard a low agonized growl. She struggled even more noticing that the growl was not human, but the person or demon, hurriedly pulled her behind the massive boulder leaning against its rough surface. She saw silver locks of hair in the corner of her eye swaying in the wind, and she stopped struggling instantly. She went limp against him and she removed her nails from his hand, the warm liquid running down her hand, dripping little droplets onto the grass below.  
  
She brought her hands up to her face and was shocked at what she saw.  
  
Blood.  
  
Lots of warm thick blood was like a bunch of tiny streams on her hands. She reached her hands up to touch the strange boys face, and a little drop of crimson blood dripped onto her nose. Her hands finally reached the soft flesh of the boy's cheeks and could feel the blood on her little hands smear onto his face. He jerked his head away and she dropped her hands to her side. She felt him bend and since she was being held against him she had to bend a little too. His face was near her ear and she tried to look at him in the corner of her eye.  
  
"Shhhh..I'm not gonna hurt you. If I pull my hand away from your mouth, you must stay quiet. If you yell out, then the guards will hear you and we will be in a lot of danger." He whispered quietly but very sternly into Kagome's ear. Kagome quickly nodded her head, and the boy hesitantly pulled his hand away. A trickle of blood dripped from his injured hand and landed on Kagome's chin, running down her neck and into her kimono.  
  
Kagome felt the blood droplet tickling her chest and mashed the front of her kimono on it. She watched as the blood left a stained red spot on her kimono. She stretched out her mouth, opening it up wide and moving her jaws to the side. Her cheeks were awfully numb from being mashed so hard against her teeth and she just knew they were extremely red. Kagome looked towards the boy, catching him peering out on the side of the boulder. He turned to her quickly, looking directly at her. It was the first time she has seen him this close, and his eyes. His eyes glowed a warm gold in the dark night, and they seemed to pierce right into her own. His eyes weren't ordinary. They were so..different. Never has she seen such eyes. No human would have eyes like those..would they?  
  
Kagome stayed perfectly still, not knowing whether to walk up to him or to stay where she was. He soon walked up to her, and she saw the way his eyes seemed to tell how he was feeling. He wasn't comfortable that much she could see. But what had him so up tight? Oh wait! The guards! Has it really already been two hours? No, the guards couldn't be looking for her, they were laughing and talking. If they were searching for her they would be hollering out her name.  
  
"The guards are a few yards away. Do not make a peep! If you do, who knows what could happen. You don't want to get hurt do you?" The boy asked her sternly like before, only this time she could see his glare. Kagome nodded again not wanting to say anything. He was kind of scary in a way she couldn't explain. The way his glare seemed to penetrate her, his looks.. Kagome gasped.  
  
She studied him and noticed his ears, they were..dog ears? But how..another gasp. He also had deadly sharp claws on his hands!! He's not human after all!! 'I thought they called him a "half breed" to just be plain mean and cruel!' Kagome thought, her eyes somewhat wide and her mouth slightly opened.  
  
"You're..You're.. not.." Kagome started to take a few steps back, suddenly aware of the way he flexed his claws. The boy looked at her alarmed and tried to take a few hesitant steps towards her, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"No! I mean, don't..run away." He said softly reaching out a hand to her. Kagome only stared at him awkwardly. She then noticed the bloody half crescent wounds on his hands, and watched as some drops of blood dripped down to the dark grass. Before either of them could say another word there was a male voice that rang out.  
  
"Whose there?!" The air went silent and the boy looked at Kagome pleadingly, saying 'Please don't call out. Please don't run away and show yourself to them.'  
  
The boy slowly took a quiet step towards her, standing on his tip-toes as to not make so much sound. He watched Kagome intently as he did so and hoped she wouldn't scream. She didn't.  
  
"Hey we know you're out there! Show your self!!" The other male voice hollered out echoing in the distance. Kagome watched as the boy put his pointer finger to his lips to keep her shushed, and he whispered so lightly that she leaned forward to her him.  
  
"Please, stay here and don't move. I need to get these stupid guards on their way. They know we are here, so stay here and I will come back." He whispered and turned around and grabbed the pail by its thin metal handle. The pail clinked and she watched helplessly as he came out from behind the boulder. She watched peeking out on the other side of the boulder as the boy walked up to the slowly rushing river, and to the guards who gave him a dirty look.  
  
The boy kept his head down, not even looking at the men in front of him. When he approached the riverside, the guards on the other side smirked.  
  
"So you little beast, what are you doin out here? Where's your mommy?!" One of the guards asked and they both broke into a fit of laughter. Kagome glared at them and suddenly felt sorry for the boy again. She watched as the boy didn't even pay any attention to them and bent over and dumped the metal pail into the moving water. When the pail filled with spring water from the mountains he pulled the pail up and turned to walk back.  
  
"Hey! Tell your mommy that loving a half-breed must be hard and that we think that she should just dump you off somewhere! You don't deserve to live here in this world! There's no place for ya kid, you hear me?" The other guard stated, bending over and grabbing a rock and threw it at the boy. But it merely landed at his feet.  
  
Kagome watched horrified at what the guard had said. She just wanted to run out and beat the guards in the chest with her fists, and kick them in the shins and anything possible to get back at them. That boy had every right to live in this world, even though he is a half-breed. Just like every other living thing has a right to live. Kagome watched as the boy stopped, but didn't turn to look at the guards. His head was bent staring at the ground focusing hard on the rock at his feet. His hand clutched the handle of the pail so hard, that his knuckles bleached white and the wounds on his hands gushed more blood. The red hot blood ran down his hand, gliding down the thin round metal handle and dripped into the water in the pail. Once the blood hit the water it exploded into little bitty looking veins, then mixed in with the water giving it a slight red tint.  
  
His face tightened and scrunched with anger and fury and he felt his blood boiling in his veins. His eyes felt like they were burning, as if on fire, but he soon took in a deep breath and looked up giving the guards a fierce glare. The guards looked at him and when they saw his glare they backed away, stumbling, fear and horror etched across their features. The boy's eyes were no longer gold but a blood red.  
  
The guards turned and made their selves way back to the village. The boy walked back toward the boulder that Kagome was standing behind and dropped the pail to the ground, making it fall over and slosh out across the grass. Kagome saw him staring at her and she gasped. She tried to back away from him but slipped and fell on her rear. He was getting closer to her and she covered her eyes with her hands, but felt blood smear on her lips. His blood. She pulled her hands away and her eyes went wide.  
  
He was on his knees in front of her and he stared directly into her eyes. They were still blood red and when he blinked and shook his head the blood disappeared from his eyes and they were a glowing gold again. He reached out and layed his hand on Kagome's knee, and Kagome winced and squinted her eyes shut. When she opened them again she saw him smiling.  
  
"I'll take you home." He said gently standing up and holding out his hand to her. Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand glad that she would be able to go home. No matter who took her.  
  
Well, sorry it's been so long!! I will be taking a break from my other story and update this one for a while. Plz REVIEW!!! Well ja ne!! 


	4. Inuyasha

Hello again!! It's been awhile!! Sorry that it took me so long to update!! I've been really busy and I've been trying to sort this story out!! I finally have and so I'll update faster on this fic!! YAY! Thank you all for waiting on me and being sooo patient I really appreciate it!! I really think that this fic will be better than my other one! Hopefully you all will think so too! Well go on and read the fic! Enjoy!! ^___^  
  
Chapter 4: Inuyasha  
  
Kagome stared into the hanyou's golden gaze, making sure they weren't a horrid blood red any more. He looked tiered and utterly exhausted and she wondered what had happened to him earlier. She felt the boy's hand tighten around her own and swiftly, he pulled her to her feet, but Kagome's knees went weak for an unknown reason, and she fell into him, clutching his red kimono in her hands. Kagome didn't move. Her head was against his chest that was giving off a strange heat, heat coming in waves against her rosy cheek. The strange boy was still holding her hand firmly and he was so still, he wasn't even breathing.  
  
Kagome could hear his heartbeat. It was..struggling. It wasn't beating right. Maybe it was because he was ceasing to breath. No. His heartbeat was struggling between two worlds. Two dimensions.. Two beings.  
  
The boy was just standing there, barely breathing at all, just gazing at the human girl who had her head against his chest. Different feelings and thoughts were running in his head on how to react to this situation, but he merely stood still, holding the girl's hand with one of his and the other hand limply to his side. Part of him wanted to push the girl away and yell at her for her clumsiness, but another part of him was enjoying this..attention he rarely ever got from anyone. He felt the girl pull her head away from his chest very slowly, and rested her free hand in the place where her cheek and ear had just seconds ago resided.  
  
"What is wrong with your heartbeat? Are you hurting?" He heard the girl whisper quietly and softly. The boy stared down at her and their eyes locked, but not for long, for he dropped her hand and swiped the other one off of his chest, stepping back slightly. For some peculiar reason he felt irritated by her and wanted to just push her away, or yell at her, but he grit his teeth and held his tongue to the top of his mouth.  
  
Kagome noticed the change take place upon his actions. His jaw was tense and hands were fisted but not strained. He stood up straight, staring at her with his head cocked to one side slightly. He turned to look behind him for a second and then turned and walked toward her swiftly. Kagome just stood there till he was an arms length away from her.  
  
"You need to wash the blood from your hands before you go home, so your parents won't suspect anything." The boy said gravely, his voice hoarse and deep. Kagome held out her small hands in front of her face and saw that the blood was already starting to dry and turn brown and crusty. She quickly nodded her head and ran to the steady river, dropping to her knees with a plop, and dipped her hands into the cold rushing water. She rubbed her hands together, and dug beneath her fingernails to get all the blood off and watched the tint of red flow down the river just a ways before it blended in.  
  
As she was staring down river, she felt the boy kneel down only inches away from her and turned to look his way to see him washing his own blood from himself. He washed his wounds beneath the clear water, and when he brought them to the surface, Kagome could see the torn flesh and suddenly felt guilty.  
  
"I'm..umm..sorry. I didn't know it was you and if I did, I wouldn't have put up such a big fight. And..and-" The boy held up his hand in front of her face to quiet her and then, to Kagome's surprise, laid his hand onto her cheek, his fingers rubbing across her soft trembling lips and chin. Kagome stiffened, and her eyes went wide from the contact and she blushed a fierce red. She caught hold of her senses and pushed him away quickly and stood up, looking down at a scowl that formed on the hanyou's face.  
  
"What were you doing?!" Kagome asked embarrassed for a reason she couldn't quite put down.  
  
"Feh! What do you think I was doing?!" He almost yelled staring at her with an intense glare.  
  
"Ummm..well..I thought you were..I mean, I didn't expect.." Kagome stumbled over her words and looked up to the dark sky, as if looking for the right thing to say written in the stars.  
  
"Will you quit babbling already? I was only getting the blood off your face! Gods, your annoying!" Inuyasha spat out as he stood and crossed his arms irritably. He's never really acted this rude to anyone before, for his mother told him to treat people how he wanted to be treated, but no matter how nice and polite he was, they always treated him the same. Calling him cruel names, and giving him haughty looks or glares. Well, now it was his turn to give back all of that. 'But why to her? She hasn't done anything to me.' Inuyasha asked himself as he glanced back at her. Her back was turned to him, facing the little river obviously trying to get the little red spot out of her kimono. 'She was even worried that there must have been something wrong with me and asked if I was hurting.' He recalled, unfolding his arms and letting them uselessly hang at his sides, as he sighed.  
  
"Will you hurry up? I don't have all night waiting for a useless human to wash her clothes!" He stated looking back into the trees behind him, knowing that his mother was probably worrying about him. It shouldn't take this long to fetch water.  
  
He heard as the girl sighed and placed her hands on the wet ground and pushed her self into a standing position. She looked back at him, suddenly feeling drowsy, nauseated. Why did she feel this way? And right now when she should be running like the devil was at her heels back home. The boy was staring at her awkwardly, squinting at her curiously. She felt like she was wobbling a lot and everything was blurring, the boy in front of her for instance was a big red and white blob.  
  
A sudden pain hit her stomach and she let her knees break their lock and she fell to the ground uselessly. She was on hands and knees hunched over with her eyes tightly closed, moaning her pain.  
  
"Hey are you alright?" The boy asked her and crouched beside her trying to get a glance at her scrunched face. "Hey! What's wrong? Hey!" He yelled at her, feeling helpless and not knowing if he could help or not. He laid his left hand on her back, rubbing it hard up and down feeling the way it rose and fell from her intense breathing. He heard a cough escape her mouth and stopped rubbing for a second. Then he heard her mumble something not even he could her with his ears.  
  
"What?..What did you say?" He asked leaning forward staring down at her black hair that fell around her hung over head, curtaining her face. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was what she had been waiting for. She threw up on the mud and moaned out loud, holding her stomach with one of her hands. Inuyasha fell back onto his rear watching as the fluid stopped pouring from the girl's mouth.  
  
Kagome held her position, panting, feeling her nausea creeping away. She then fell backwards onto her rear landing almost in the boys lap. Inuyahsa could smell the illness on her. It was everywhere. Then he watched as she drooped her head back, and met with his chest. Inuyasha carelessly separated the strands of black hair from her face, then landing his hand on her forehead.  
  
"It won't come up." She said faintly, closing her eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand on her forehead and from his body on her back. The boy looked down at her confusedly.  
  
"What?" He asked softly not knowing what she meant.  
  
"That's what I said." She answered simply. Inuyasha thought for a moment then looked over at the mess on the dark brown mud. He smiled.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something to her until he heard her breathing. They were deep, even breaths. Peaceful, and steady. He could feel her back rise and fall with each taken breath, and thought to himself, 'I guess that not all humans are annoying and cruel. Is this a beginning of something good, or something bad? What if she finds out about me? Will she hate me after that? What if she thinks this is all a dream? A dream she can't wake up on? I need to get her home. But how?' He asked himself then heard someone walking behind him. The crunch of leaves beneath the person's feet, and the sound of fabric dragging the ground making a swishy sound. Inuyasha new it was her. He turned to see that he was right. His mother was just at the line of the dark woods, holding a fire lit torch to light her way. His mother studied him and then came running towards him as fast as she could. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome who was still asleep and had a feeling on what his mother was going to think, but he didn't do anything! He didn't hurt her!  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened? Who is this? What did you do?" His mother was standing in front of him now and he tried to stand without letting the little girl's head hit the ground hard. When his mother saw him struggling she gave the lit torch that burned ablaze to Inuyasha and bent slightly and picked the girl up, caressing her like a baby.  
  
"Inuyasha, pick up the pail and get some water. We have to get her indoors. We'll have to return her home in the morning." His mother demanded softly and began walking to the edge of the thick, dark forest. Inuyasha picked up the pail and dumped it into the rushing cold water and then ran after his mother, spilling little splashes of water on his way.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome woke to the wet cold rag that was on top of her forehead and to the firmly stroking of her feet. She opened her eyes slowly to a dim room that was lit only be candles. The paintings on the walls were ancient and beautiful, as if someone of great power lived there, like a Lord of some kind. Her eyes burned from fever and every limb in her body ached. But she couldn't remember. 'Where am I?'  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome heard a soothing voice call. "Get the medicinal herbs from the drawer."  
  
Kagome coughed and looked down to the bottom of the bed to see a woman of great beauty stroking her feet firmly making them hot. The woman had a great mass of long silky black hair that shined in the candlelight. She wore many thick robes and all had a magnificent design that would take ages to stitch. Her face was smooth and delicate that held beauty and charm, and she looked up and caught Kagome's gaze with brown shining eyes.  
  
"You're awake. Hmm..you're running a terrible fever. I'm trying to get the fever to your feet. Just relax and keep a steady breath." She said softly continuing her stroking on Kagome's feet.  
  
"Where am I? Who..are you?" Kagome's voice quivered and she started to get scared. It was still dark outside and she was away from home, away from safety!  
  
"Don't be scared little one." She said and then looked up. Kagome followed the woman's gaze and saw him. The boy who was with her at the river. The one who had been accused of being a half-breed. The one with the horrid blood eyes. She remembered now. She watched as he came over to the edge of the bed at which she laid and reached over and pulled the now warm rag from her forehead. He held a wooden bowl with a thick green substance inside and then dipped his fingers into it and reached out his hand and then gently rubbed the green gunk on her forehead. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them when he had finished. Instantly the green gunk started to feel like ice on her forehead and it was soothing. The woman had stopped her stroking and got up and walked quickly to the side of the bed where the boy had been standing. She took the wooden bowl from the boy and then pulled Kagome's kimono up above her chest.  
  
Kagome was surprised. There was a boy in the same room! Kagome fought to pull it down but didn't quite have the strength. The woman then began to rub the gunk onto her flat chest that rose and fell from her breaths. She moved her head to the side and noticed the boy had pulled a little wooden chair to the edge of the bed and was sitting there, his golden eyes shinning with curiosity. He watched as his mother rubbed her chest and then stared into Kagome's eyes. He stared as if he was dreaming. Kagome felt a blush rise on her cheeks then looked up at the ceiling. She felt sleep coming over her and the gunk was feeling as if she had fallen into an ocean full of ice. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be overcome by darkness. As she dreamed she saw the boy and called out his name several times.  
  
Inuyasha. Inuyasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning came and the sun was bright. The sky didn't have a cloud in sight and it was a robin's egg blue. The wind blew carrying the smell of spring and a nice little chill of morning dew. Kagome woke to the room being filled with sunlight and the smell of the medicine on her chest. The wood smelled of cedar and oil paint. Kagome could see the paintings now. The whole wall was painted with hills and mountains, trees and bushes, rivers and ponds, forests and valleys. And in the middle was painted a great big white Inu demon. Kagome shifted on the bed and lay on her side and when she did, she saw the boy there. He was still sitting in the chair but was hunched over with his arms and head on the bed. He was asleep. Kagome continued to stare and noticed his ears. For some reason she had an itch to touch them. She reached out her hand with out a second thought and touched one. It was so soft and fuzzy. She stroked it from the base to the tip and gently pinched the tip of Inuyasha's ear. She felt him move and a quiet groan escaped Inuyasha's mouth and Kagome jerked her hand back under the covers. She watched as he opened his eyes slowly then yawned, showing sharp canines. He looked at her, his eyes half closed and his hair all tasseled and Kagome giggled.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head from side to side like a dog and the strands of his hair fell into place. He leaned back and Kagome heard his back pop all the way down his spine.  
  
"How are you? Better?" He asked stretching out his arms and legs. Kagome nodded, not wanting to say anything.  
  
"We have to return you home in a little bit. The whole village is probably looking for you." He muttered looking out the window behind him.  
  
"Was that lady your mother?" Kagome asked softly sitting up while holding the covers against her bare chest. Inuyasha turned to look at her.  
  
"Yeah." He answered simply then stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He reached his hand out and Kagome flinched and he rested his hand on her forehead.  
  
"Your fever has gone down." He said and bounced off the bed onto the hard wooden floor that had just been scrubbed the day before. He walked out of the room and came back shortly with her kimono.  
  
"Here. Mother washed it for you." He said then left the room again and closed the door. Kagome got out of the huge bed and her feet met the cool hard wood flooring. The smell of the room made her feel comfortable and the decorating. They were very rich or royal in some way. Kagome slipped her kimono on and noticed that the bloodstain was gone. She walked out of the room and into a long hallway. She walked slowly; the walls had paintings and Japanese writings on them. When she finally got to the opening to the kitchen she saw Inuyasha sitting at the table and his mother cooking something in a black pot. Inuyasha gestured for her to sit beside him and she suddenly felt embarrassed. She walked over to him and sat in a chair beside him.  
  
"Oh, are you feeling better little one?" Inuyasha's mother asked coming to the table with bowls of meal.  
  
"Very much, arigatou." Kagome replied and looked at the bowl of meal Inuyasha's mother brought to the table. Kagome was hungry and the meal looked delicious.  
  
"What is your name?" The mother asked. Inuyasha looked at her too, apparently more interested to know than his mother.  
  
"Kagome." She answered politely, while she started to eat the meal. It had some ground cinnamon and some sugar in it with a little bit of butter. They ate in silence for a moment then Inuyasha asked a question.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"In the village. My mother is or was married to the leader of the village, Higurashi-san." Kagome answered and his mom nodded.  
  
"They are surely looking for you and probably have been all morning, so eat quickly." The mother said eating her meal.  
  
When they were done eating they were taking their bowls to the wash pan when there was a banging on the door. Kagome was startled and nearly dropped her bowl and Inuyasha's ears twitched. There was yelling and then they knew. The villagers were there.  
  
******(end of chapter)******  
  
Wow!! Longest chapter yet on this story!! I'm glad I'm finally updating on it again!! This story is going to be a good one!! I'm gonna start updating on this one more! I hope you all liked! Sorry for the LOOOONG DELAY!! But I had to get this story sorted out. I actually know what all is going to happen so I can update faster on this fic than I can on my other one. This is my real fic. My other fic is just all fun! Well, plz review and tell me what you think!! Arigatou!! 


End file.
